Its Just A Stupid Game
by GazingUpAtTheMoon
Summary: Life on Earth is peaceful, for the moment. So trying to act like the kids they are, Monty and Jasper invite everyone out to some late night fun and games. Clarke begrudgingly goes, but things get a little out of hand when too much moonshine is involved and a certain Bellamy Blake refuses to play by the rules. (OneShot, Bellarke, other characters)


**_Authors Note:_**Okay so this is my first every story not focused on Once Upon a Time, how exciting! This is my first time writing anything for The 100 (seriously I love this show you should totally watch it, it's only on season 2) and I really hope I did it justice for you guys.

To my followers, sorry if you don't watch this show whatsoever but I am of course not quitting on my OUAT fics, just dipping my feet into other waters (I'm expecting a update on Victorian Fairytale within the next two weeks and even something new for Off campus Housing)

To anyone new, hi! Hope you like the story, there will be definitely more to come into this verse. And FYI, I ship Bellarke and Flarke so I may right some stories revolving around both those ships in the future. Anyway, please read and enjoy and if anyone is interested in Once Upon a Time (and especially Captain Swan) please check out my page!

I naturally own nothing and reviews make my world go round!

* * *

><p><em>She was so not in the mood.<em>

Clarke let out a huff of air, blowing a breath of heat onto her already flaming face. Her feet stomped loudly onto the dirt floor of her tent, increasing her annoyance because she was acting like a damn child and _she knew it._ But, honestly, she could care less because _they were acting like stupid children too._

The night had started out so innocently.

Life on the ground had, shockingly, began to actually resemble something normal. The adults were back, the grounders weren't attacking, and the mountain men sticking to their mountain. The alliances everyone had created after the month of pure hell were shaky at best but at least were holding somewhat strong. For the present time anyway. So with no one trying to kill each other anymore everyone tried to gain back normalcy. The ship still housed a lot of people yet houses were beginning to be built (even though the process was slow) but on those really hot nights a tent was your best bet.

Which Clarke was presently in at the moment-hot, annoyed, and embarrassed as hell.

Her cheeks grew even hotter the more she replayed the past ten minutes in her mind. With the adults back and in charge (though Clarke and Bellamy were very much involved in the leadership process by the adamant request of the younger population), there was finally time to act their age. To be young-to be kids-and to have fun and carefree moments.

Which was what led up to tonight.

Monty and Jasper had been making some of their famous moonshine for the past month, keeping it very hush-hush as to not be caught and have it taken away from them (there were some things the adults would just not be lenient about). Only a select few knew about it which, according to Monty, would only increase its value and popularity once the rumors started to spread.

Jasper had been babbling on about something called a _speakeasy_ he had read in some history book once.

So it some remote part of the ship from the Arc, some place completely forgotten and devoid of any prying eyes, the boys had set up the whole thing. Everyone was to show up half past midnight, two hours after the tentative curfew in effect (tentative because it was mainly there for safety rather than to restrict everyone's freedoms-it wasn't really as enforced as it sounded).

Clarke hadn't wanted to go at all-getting drunk really wasn't her thing-but Raven all but threw her over her shoulder to get her there.

"I got shot," She stated forcefully, "And operated on while being wide awake. You were held prisoner, twice, then had to fight your way through the friggin wild to get back here. We not only need this but _deserve _it."

"And anyways, I'm going so you have to go." Octavia piped in with a smirk.

Clarke let out a scoff. "Don't flatter yourself, I don't like you _that _much."

The brunette punched her playfully in the arm. "You lie-everyone absolutely loves me. Besides, that's not the point I was making. My visits back and forth from Lincoln's camp are always spontaneous. Who knows when I'll see you next? You have to enjoy me while you can so if I'm going, y_ou're going."_

It wound up being the one argument Clarke could reason herself out of. Besides, Raven would had seriously thrown her over her shoulder to get her there.

So once midnight struck the three were off, navigating from the more populated parts of the ship to the lesser ones till the halls they walked down were completely empty. It was a bit creepy, and reminded Clarke a little too much of lonely night spent up on the Arc, but she only had to suffer through it for no more than ten minutes.

While Monty and Jasper made their hiding spot hard to find, it really didn't take too long to get to if you knew the way.

"Party's here!" Octavia exclaimed as they pushed through the doorway.

Clarke had heard Jasper and Monty's answering cheers before she saw them because her eyes had immediately landed on the cauldron-yes-_a cauldron_ of thick clear moonshine. It was so big it reminded her of a storybook her mother had read her when she was young about mythical thins called witches. She had thought it, like the green skinned pimpled women, had just make believe. There had certainly never been something like it on the Arc.

"Where on Earth did you get this?" She asked, walking up to the monstrous black object. Tentatively she reached out her hand and smoothed it against its course material. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Ah, Princess, you're supposed to be more interested in what's _in _it." Bellamy's voice teased from behind her.

Clarke shot him a glare over her shoulder, making him chuckle.

The two were friends now, at least, what Clarke thought to be friends. It was still a fairly new concept to her considering Wells had been the only one she had for so long. It got even more complicated when it came to Bellamy Blake. At least with the other people in her life, hatred hadn't been the first thing they shared. Which made Bellamy different and the relationship…interesting. From hate, tolerance, respect, to genuinely needing each other-simple friendship hadn't exactly been easy territory. But now, after everything that happened, they were trying. And that was something.

"Octavia hooked us up," Monty said proudly as he appeared at her side.

"Lincoln's village had it," She said and dipped a cup (where had she gotten that?) into the brew. It was weird to see that the liquid was so still, nothing like the fresh water she was use too. "It was from before. They had no idea what it was used for so it was just lying around and I thought it'd be perfect for what these two were cooking up. Come on Clarke grab a cup."

"Yea Clarke, grab a cup." Raven ordered, pushing one into her hand. She smirked. "Drink up."

Begrudgingly, she dipped it into the liquid and then brought it up to her lips. The smell hit first and Clarke really wished it hadn't. It was_ awful_. She scrunched her nose and felt her stomach clench with impending doom. It was definitely not going to taste good if it didn't smell good.

"Come on Clarke!" Jasper groaned as she held it right before her mouth.

Raven's hand slapped her on the back-hard-nearly making her spill the thing all on her clothes. "Don't be a chicken!"

"Aw how precious, Princess is scared." Bellamy cooed at her like a child. "A little cup of moonshine more terrifying then a Grounder?"

Her pride helped numb the terrible taste as it slid down her throat.

Seven cups later, Clarke wondered why she ever thought of not coming tonight.

She felt great. Giddy. Light. Amazing. She couldn't remember feeling like this since..since…since before her father. And that had been oh so long ago. She had never laughed so much. Or smiled. Or let her mind be so empty of anything but that exact moment.

"You look great Clarke," Finn said quietly-but sincerely.

The two had somehow managed sitting next to each other-alone-in the corner of the room. Clarke didn't remember exactly how that happened. She had been laughing at some joke Miller had made, closed her eyes and thrown her head back, then boom-alone with Finn.

"Oh, um, thanks." She replied, blinking her eyes and trying to stop her suddenly pounding heart. Not because of Finn, but because of the moonshine. Definitely the moonshine. What cup was she on?

Finn ducked his head, his hair falling on top his eyes. Clarke resisted the urge to reach forward and comb them away. Things between them…were complicated. When she had reunited with he and Bellamy in the forest he had been different. Harder…darker. Not the Finn she remembered. Things had already been complicated with the whole Raven fiasco that this only worsened the situation. She had been happy to see him-of course she had-and had thrown her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

At least he at least smelled like the Finn she remembered.

But fact was, things were different. Finn was different. Clarke was different. Their situation on Earth was different. And with all that weighing down on them she just couldn't be what he wanted them to be.

Thankfully Finn had miraculously understood. He had just been so happy she was alive and back (and her the same for him) that romance was able to be put aside.

But now he was here, looking at her like that, and there had been so much moonshine…

Clarke swallowed thickly and felt her feet taking a step back.

Finn noticed, of course, and gave her a sad smile. "We were friends once," He said just as quietly. "Before…before we, well, you know. We can be that again Clarke. I'd…I'd really like that."

Her feet stopped moving. Yes, they had been friends once. Maybe it had been short-lived but it had been there. "I'd like that too."

His smile became more confident. "Good. So now that you're my friend I should warn you Raven is looking to get you completely sloshed tonight."

A laugh bubbled up her throat. "At this point she wouldn't have that much trouble."

"Come on, Jasper is trying to get everyone's attention." His arm hooked with her's and then gently tugged her to the rest of the group.

"Alright, alright, everyone listen up! Maya has a game for us to play!"

Maya was blushing as the two walked over, clearly not liking the attention her boyfriend was directing towards her. She was still a little shy with everyone after her decision to join them over the shady mountain men. She had a kind heart, though, and was already liked by all. She just needed to get more comfortable.

They had all begun to form a circle, at Jasper's drunken directing, and as Finn pulled Clarke down beside him she noticed Bellamy watching her intently. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a questioning look but he deftly avoided her gaze.

"What's the game?" Octavia inquired as she sipped quickly at her cup.

"It's stupid." Maya said quickly. "Not really that fun at all."

"Is not!" Jasper protested. "You, ah, what was it again? You say a word! Yea, that's it! Say a word-well say I say a word- and whatever it, um, end's in-next person has gotta start a word with that! And then there's another word, and another, and another."

"Real informative." Bellamy said dryly.

"Say I say tree," Maya cut in and grasped Jasper's hand to quiet him. "Then Jasper would have to say something that started with e. Elephant maybe. Then Octavia would have to say something that started with t…"

The game last an exact three minutes.

It apparently required too much brainpower that no one was capable of giving at that moment.

"The word was water," Monty groaned. "_R, R!_ Your name starts with _R!_"

Raven slapped her hand over his mouth. "_Shusshhh_. Too much thinking."

Clarke giggled into her cup. She felt Finn's arms against her own, strong and warm, but she barely thought anything of it as she continued to drink.

"New game! New game!" Octavia cheered. "And I know the perfect one!" Her hand flew down and smashed a steel pipe in the middle of their circle. "Spin the bottle!"

Monroe, who had been quiet most of the night and sticking close to Miller, suddenly burst out into uncontrollable laughter. "That's-that's-that's a _pipe!_ Not a-a-a _bottle!_" She wheezed between her trembles.

Octavia scolded at her. "I know that! But I didn't have a bottle so this will have to do!"

"I am not playing spin the bottle with my sister." Bellamy said seriously and looked at the pipe like it was a severed human hand.

Octavia scoffed. "We won't count, duh."

"How do we even know which end counts?" Clarke heard herself saying. Which was weird, because she really didn't want to play this game. Really.

"This side," Octavia reached forward and poked at the left point. "Is sharp. See? This side is blunt. Insto presto spin the bottle!"

"What about Lincoln?" Bellamy asked. He apparently wanted to play as much as Clarke did.

"It's just kissing not marriage. I'll explain to him it's just a game."

Bellamy and Clarke, it seemed, were outnumbered. Even Jasper and Maya wanted to play just for the pure experience of it all. Or it was just a lot of moonshine having its effect on people.

Once the game started time seemed to go a lot quicker. Clarke blamed the moonshine but of course didn't stop drinking said moonshine either. But, she found, the more she drank the more the game stopped irritating her. The more she actually couldn't wait for her own turn.

Octavia and Maya had shared a scandalous kiss-all Octavia's doing of course-that had the other girl going as red as a tomato. Jasper nearly fainted. Then Monroe and Monty went (awkward as hell), Raven and Finn (boring and quick to everyone's liking), then Miller and Raven (Monroe was not very happy about that one). What was really annoying, though, was that every girl-even Octavia-landed on Bellamy or he on them. Everyone but Clarke that is.

And no one seemed too unhappy for it either.

Octavia had laughed and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek. Monroe, who Clarke hadn't though capable of blushing, turned into a little school girl when Bellamy leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Maya was at least a little more put together but nonetheless affected, looking extremely flustered when she sat back down on the floor next to Jasper (who looked very pissed off). Then his kiss with Raven happened and Clarke suddenly felt very-very annoyed.

"Seriously?" She said aloud, not thinking but just talking. "Are you cheating or something?"

Bellamy laughed but didn't stop his slow crawl toward Raven. "Jealous Princess?" He asked, his eyes on Clarke but his legs aimed at Raven.

She glared at him. "You wish."

He laughed again but then Raven, who wanted it over with and the game to continue on, leaned forward and grasped him by the cheeks, dragging their mouths together. It was sloppy, all teeth and tongue and geeze there were other people in the room.

Clarke gritted her teeth together and squeezed her cup so hard that if it wasn't steel it would have surely broke.

All she could see was the kiss and all she could think of was Raven's not so long ago confession of sleeping with him once.

Was that what the two were thinking of now? A second round once everyone called it in for the night?

When it ended-finally-Raven fell onto her ass with a laugh but Bellamy looked straight at Clarke, not a ounce of amusement on his face. His eyes were dark and searching, for what Clarke didn't know, but she sure didn't like it. Why look at her? Why think him kissing Raven would affect her?

(Why was he actually right?)

Clarke swallowed and looked down at her now empty cup. "I need a refill" She said to no one particular.

"I got ya," Jasper said as he was getting up to fill his own. "Gives me a chance to get out of of the way of Raven's turn."

"You'd be so lucky!" She shouted at his retreating form. "Alright bitches, my turn."

The pipe spun noisily on the metal floor till it came to a stop…right on Clarke.

Octavia laughed giddily and Clarke felt, rather than heard, Finn chuckle beside her. The whole side of his body was pressed against her now, not just his arm. "Shut up," She hissed at him but he only laughed harder.

Raven grinned and leant forward. "Come here Clarke, you know you want it."

Clarke had planned for it to be a simple peck but Raven had other ideas. She made a show of it, much to the delight of everyone watching, and Clarke was torn between laughing herself when Raven began to make obnoxious smooching noises.

"Get off me!" She giggled when she felt Raven's hands began to tickle her sides.

"Alright, alright, now it's your turn!" Raven ordered and slid the pole towards her.

Clarke had been getting lucky so far into the game, nothing too embarrassing yet, but she had a feeling that was about to change really quick. "Here we go," She murmured to herself and spun.

Bellamy.

The stupid pipe, the stupid-stupid-stupid pipe, landed on Bellamy. Out of everyone in the circle it had to be him. It was just her friggin luck.

And of course no one helped in the situation.

Everyone let out a set of _oohs _and _ahhs_, clapping and cheering for impending kiss. Clarke felt her cheeks burn and was thankful for the dim lighting of the room. She looked down at her hands (painfully empty) and refused to stare at the one man she had to. Why oh why did it have to be him?

(And why was her body actually thrilled at the idea? Why had her breath shortened and her hands begin to quiver?)

"Come on you gotta kiss!" Monty clapped.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Raven yelled.

Clarke nervously put some hair behind her ear. It was just a kiss, right? He had done it to every other girl here, even Maya. Just another girl, just another kiss. Nothing special. Straightening her back, Clarke finally dared to look up at Bellamy.

He wasn't looking at her.

Clarke could have sworn she heard her heart drop to her stomach.

"I'm not playing anymore," Bellamy said in a tone that left no room for discussion. He got to his feet before anyone could protest marched over to the cauldron.

"Bells you party pooper!" Octavia yelled at his back. His didn't turn around. Didn't even flinch. Just refilled his cup and began to swig thirstily at it. "God he can be such a buzz kill sometimes."

Clarke couldn't hear over the ringing in her ears. She was sure, almost one hundred percent sure, all the blood in her body had moved to her face. She was _burning_. Bellamy hadn't wanted to kiss her. He kissed every other girl in this room but had refused her. Just her.

She had jumped to her feet and nearly took off Jasper's hand getting her cup back.

"Clarke, maybe you should slow down."

She narrowed her eyes at Octavia. "Didn't you want me to have fun tonight?"

"I do!" She assured. "I just don't want you flat on your face within the next five minutes."

"I'm fine," Clarke snapped and marched away, intent to find someone who wouldn't kill her buzz. Unfortunately for her she ran smack into Finn's chest, dropping her cup in the process. "Damn it!" She growled, snatching it back up with a ferocity. "Now I need a refill."

"Don't you think you're good for now?" Finn asked gently with a smile, his hands coming down on her shoulders.

His concern only angered her further. "Why is everyone so worried about how much I drink?"

"You're just…going through them quick is all."

"Well I'm _fine _thank you," Clarke snapped and shrugged off his hands. "Now if you excuse me-"

"Clarke come on-"

"Finn I really don't appreciate-"

"Something wrong here?" Bellamy's voice interrupted and then there he was, looking very tall and very adult like with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

Clarke could have laughed. She did laugh. Right in his and Finn's face. "Look at you all Kane like!" She grinned, making Bellamy's scowl deepen. "You two are not very fun right now. And I need a new drink."

Bellamy promptly blocked her. "No, you don't."

"I got this Bellamy," Finn said irritably.

"No one has got anything." Clarke growled. "I'm fine so you can both leave me alone." Was it babysit Clarke night or something? Wasn't she the one usually babysitting them

"Clarke…" Finn's hand gently circled her wrist.

She tugged it away with a scowl. "Finn please, stop okay? Just stop. You don't, we're not…" She stumbled backward, not far enough since Bellamy was still crowding her space. She sighed when she felt his arms at her back, gentle but firm so she wouldn't fall over is feet. For a mere second she leaned into the touch, some deep part of her grateful and wanting, but then reality came back and she leant away. With weary eyes she looked at Finn. "Please, just stop."

At the words Finn visibly deflated. His eyes shot down to his feet then back up again, shining with genuine hurt but also looking apologetic. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to apply, um…just, sorry Clarke." He shuffled away, looking like quite the dejected puppy with his floppy hair.

Clarke fought back the guilt trying to nibble on her. No time for that. One down, one to go.

"Bellamy," She said with a faux smile, twirling on her feet to face him. "What can I do for you to move?"

"Pretty harsh on the guy," He commented, completely ignoring her question. "Considering you've been flirting with him all night."

"I-what?"

"Oh come on Clarke don't act all innocent."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I have not been flirting with Finn. Not that it's any of your business but we agreed to be friends."

"Friends?" Bellamy barked out a laugh. "I thought I was your friend and you certainly weren't fawning over me all night."

That hated blush was beginning to creep up her cheeks again. More out of anger this time even though there was some embarrassment. "I was not fawning!"

"You were practically lying on him when we were playing games."

"We were sitting next to each other, that's all!" Clarke gritted her teeth. "What the hell do you care anyway?"

"I don't," Bellamy answered quickly, a little too quickly.

"And who are you to talk about friends?!" Clarke went on. She should have stopped, really she should have. This conversation was turning out to be pointless and only getting the two of them made for no reason the other was willing to say let alone acknowledge. "If I was you _friend _you would have kissed me just like you did everyone else!"

Bellamy's eyes widened slightly. "You're mad I didn't kiss you?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean I don't care! I'm just saying, if we were 'friends' you would have done it! Sorry I'm that repulsive to you-"

His hands shot out and his warm and strong grip was suddenly at her wrists. Clarke lost her voice at the touch and then lost her ability to think when Bellamy leant forward, even closer into her personal space then he already was. "You are not repulsive to me." He said in a near whisper, his breathe fanning over face.

"I must be," She managed to stutter out. "Or were you just trying to not ruin your chances with Raven tonight?"

_What? Where had that come from?_

Bellamy was clearly just as surprised as Clarke at her words. He leaned away, taking away not only his presence but his warm hands. "Why would you say that?"

"I…I..don't-"

"Are you jealous Princess?" Bellamy instantly grew smug, smirking at her with that infuriating face. "Is that what this is all about?"

Yup, there was the blush. Damn it all. "Not at all," She tried to say as coolly as possible. Inside, though, everything had begun to go haywire. "It's a stupid game and I could care less for your stupid kiss."

So here Clarke was, pacing in her tent angry and embarrassed.

She hadn't gotten another drink. She had walked away from Bellamy and left, not sparring a goodbye to anyone. It was rude and she'd apologize tomorrow but right now all she could think about was stupid Bellamy and his stupid face.

First he hadn't kissed her. Then he gets mad at her and Finn. Implies she had actually been flirting. Then he says she's jealous. How dare he? Who did he think he was?

And it was all because of that childish game that her childish friends wanted to play. She'd give Octavia a piece of her mind tomorrow when she could think straighter.

She squeezed her hands at her sides and willed herself to calm down. Why was she so mad anyway? It wasn't like she cared that much about Bellamy or what he thought. At least, not when it came to these kind of things. Right? She had only ever thought of Finn in this way, maybe Wells a long time ago. But Bellamy?

Clarke bit her lip as their moments together began to pass in her memory. All their fights that had grown from truly not liking each other to just trying to one up the other. Leaning on each other with their shared leadership. How many times he saved her life. How many times she saved his. The utter despair she felt when she had thought Bellamy died with Finn that horrible night everything went to hell. Then the overwhelming joy when she had saw him in the woods, both their bodies grimy with dirt and blood but there and alive. She had been so happy…so….

Did…did she think about Bellamy in this way. Did she…?

Her tent flap whipped open, letting in a gust of wind that attacked her exposed flesh. She twirled around with a gasp. "What the hell?!"

It was Bellamy. Speak of the devil. She was about to berate him for the very unwelcome appearance but his silence halted her. He didn't say a word to her, not an explanation of what he was doing or why, not anything. He just strode forward, his whole being intense and his eyes dark, and grabbed her by the hips, slamming their bodies together and knocking the air right out of Clarke. She opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by the press of his lips against hers.

Clarke's mind went blank.

It hadn't been like any of the kisses she had witnessed during the game. It wasn't quick or awkward, sloppy or funny. It was strong, determined, his lips moved against hers with the sole purpose of having her open up to him. She was so shocked she couldn't even respond for a few seconds. But then his fingertips slid against the skin between her tank top and pants, lighting her flesh afire. She was instantly warm everywhere and her mind gave her only one demand, _more_.

Clarke sighed with contentment and tentatively opened her lips, finally giving Bellamy what he wanted.

A groan of appreciation vibrated up his throat, making Clarke tremble with desire, then his tongue was tangling with hers, just as rough and demanding as his lips. Clarke gave just as good as she got, kissing him back with just as much ferocity. Her hands slid up his neck to his hair, tugging and pulling on the black strands with nothing close to tenderness. Bellamy growled at the sensation. Then his hands were cupping her ass, squeezing them and urging her body upwards.

Clarke pulled back and gasped, her body knowing what to do without even thinking about it. Her legs jumped up and wrapped around his waist, bringing them even closer if it was actually possible. And the new position allowed her to feel Bellamy _right there_. Her eyes fluttered close as she rolled her hips into his, feeling just how much he wanted her. "Bellamy" She whimpered when the friction pressed against her just right, just where she wanted it.

"You're going to kill me," He moaned into her neck, bucking his hips into hers. Then he started kissing at the skin there, hot and opened mouth bites and nips that were surely going to leave some marks.

If there was ever going to be a time to talk-to ask questions-it was now. Because Clarke knew this was rapidly going somewhere where conversation wasn't going to be possible.

To prove her point, Bellamy stepped forward and then Clarke was falling, her back hitting her makeshift bed and then Bellamy's body covering hers a second later. He returned to her neck, kissing more gently this time, and trailing his lips all the way down to her chest right to where her tank top stopped. His hands was at her shoulder, pulling down the strap tortuously but to finally be rid of the thing all together.

"Bellamy" Clarke said and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

He pulled back immediately, and looked down at her with the utmost concern. "I'm sorry, we don't have to. I got carried away-"

She laughed at the big Bellamy Blake looking so nervous. A rare-and actually adorable-sight indeed. One Clarke wanted to commit to memory. "No, it's not that. I-I would like to but…" Clarke bit her lip and darted her eyes down. "Just…why?"

"Why?" He echoed in confusion.

God, he was really going to make her explain? She sucked in a breath before biting the bullet. "Back there-you didn't want to…to kiss me. And then we were fighting, and there was Finn and Raven and I thought-"

A kiss silenced her rambling. "You're cute when you're nervous Princess." Bellay whispered against her lips.

Clarke smacked him in the chest. "You know when you were nervous I did the polite thing and didn't mention it."

He laughed and kissed her again. Good thing she was liking them just as much as he was. "I'm sure I'm extremely adorable when nervous. Please take every and any opportunity to compliment me."

"Bellamy-"

"As to your question," He brought his hand up to her cheek, cupping it with such tenderness Clarke had never seen from him. "I was…jealous over Finn, okay? And I'm not going to ever say that again in my life so you better remember this in the morning. And there's nothing between Raven and I. There was that one time and that was it. We were just playing the game before, nothing more. Besides I think she has a thing for Miller."

"But Monroe has a thing for Miller,"

Bellamy grinned. "Oh yea, it's going to be interesting watching that play out."

"But you didn't want to kiss me," Clarke pressed.

He sighed and rolled down next to Clarke, his arm going to her waist to circle it and bring them close together. It was like they were…snuggling. Was she snuggling with Bellamy Blake?

"I did want to kiss you," Bellamy said so quietly Clarke almost missed it. "I have for…for a while now. But I wasn't going to do it just because some stupid game told me to. When I did it I wanted it to be…more."

Clarke's heart began to pound loudly in her ears. Bellamy had wanted to kiss her. For some time now too. And she was so friggin happy over the fact.

"Was it?" She asked in a whisper, suddenly feeling very-very nervous.

He looked up to her shyly. "I hope so. Was it….for you?"

Clarke smiled and leant forward, kissing him slowly and thoroughly. "It was," She breathed pulling away. "Now I'm sure there is plenty for us to talk about but that can wait for tomorrow."

Bellamy grinned impishly. "Tomorrow eh?" He hand was again on her shoulder, tugging and playing at her strap. "What did you have in mind for right now then?"

"Well it is pretty late…." Clarke drawled. "But I think I could be persuaded to stay up a little longer."

"Persuaded huh?"

"Better put up a good argument Blake."

"Oh you know how much I love to argue with you Princess."


End file.
